


Kitchen Takeover

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Binging with Babish them, Cook Yuuri, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor, alpha yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Sizzle, chopping and clatter of bowls and plates accompanied the jazz music and the five time Omega gold medalist loved the atmosphere.





	Kitchen Takeover

Title: Kitchen Takeover

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Off season that means the Katsuki home becomes the number one spot for skaters and coaches for vacation, the home and onsen of the Katsuki expanded after their small town boomed in business after their eldest son became a big star and hero of his own country following his coach and mate’s footsteps.

 

“Yuuri?” his older sister called, “We got a problem…” she sighed.

 

Three heads turned to her, “What’s with the emergency?” Yuuri asked as he sat with his mate, friends and twin brothers.

 

“Nee-chan?” the twins asked.

 

“Ah… Mama’s fever is not yet down and I can't cook, so does dad…” she was embarrassed about it and spoke in Japanese, “You guys needs to take over the kitchen.”

 

“That’s now big problem.” Yuuri smiled, “You take care of mom and me and the boys will handle the kitchen.” He nodded replying in English.

 

The three stood up and walked to the other side of the room where it is separated by a counter; putting on a black plain apron with a little pencil pocket up front and a different Japanese character embroidered at the side chest.

 

Without words they  continued their work dividing them, Yuuri proceeded to take the wok and some other needed cooking utensils, the older twin decided to clean up the plates and bowls and started to prepare them together with the garnishes, and the youngest started to take out the ingredients and his knife, “Shiro, you got the playlist right?” Yuuri asked and his brother gave a thumbs – up, hooking it up to their Bluetooth speaker the theme music of Frasier blared, “ _Tossed salad and scrambled eggs_ ~” the skaters bob their head with the jazz music that matches their situation.

 

Sizzle, chopping and clatter of bowls and plates accompanied the jazz music and the five time Omega gold medalist loved the atmosphere and started to record the situation.

 

“The boys are making food?” came in by the father of the family, the three boys greeted their father who came in and chuckled at them, “Can you make me my favorite?” he asked and the three gave him a thumbs up.

 

They worked like professional chef accompanied with fancy music and they were in sync in coordination while their older sister gives them all the orders as the guests started to fill the room, and so did the beautiful and flavorful scent of the dish they are making, “Japanese – American special today? I missed these!” said by the regular who took his place at the other table and the others cheered, Victor amused he started to record the people that goes in.

 

“Full house?” asked Hiroko who went down when her children got a little upset that she stood up and left the bed, Mari pulled her to bed again and went back to serve.

 

But to their amusement and Victor’s discomfort the room filled with women and Omega eyeing the three Alphas making food, Yuuri was admirable as he handle the pans like a professional chef tossing the dish missing it.

 

Serving, the plating looked like it came from a five star restaurant and has fancy sides, Yuuri with a smile gave his mate his favorite Russian food but made better like it came from the Yukihira’s world restaurant.

 

After the room cleared and skaters filled with delightful food, Phichit and Victor convinced the brothers to pose, the three stood across the counter, Yuuri stood in the middle and the twins on each sides, Yuuri in his baby blue neat and pressed dress shirt, sleeves folded over his elbow, Hiro worn the same and sleeves folded the same way matching his twin and older brother except his is gray and his twin an all-black dress shirt with his three buttons left open and a white inner shirt revealed, his arms crossed and sporting his forearm name tattoo, a Japanese figure of their last name being framed or swirled by an oriental dragon that claims to be their family’s protector or deity, Yuuri leans over the counter with his knuckles pressed on the counter with a big grin with the older twin who put his hands to his pocket.

 

The photo circulated online and teased the skater to open a restaurant after Victor posted all the dish they made and their clip making the food.

 

“You know, you should ask him to cook for you~” said by Mari to Victor, “He can't say no to you.”

 

“True~” and true to his word he had been asking Yuuri to make him food and poor Yuuri misunderstood thinking he’s already with their pup.

 

It wasn’t just Yuuri that went famous out the brothers, but also his politician brother Hiro who won the Congress and his youngest brother that is an actual travelling chef and food adventurer.

 

But since the clip and the photos came out Yuuri decided that he has a retirement plan being joined by his youngest brother, with the weekend update of their channel called ‘Takeover’ after Victor named it, they landed a place in the agency of LME after they were scouted by the president as a celebrity chef, Hasetsu was now back in the map after Yuuri and his brother’s show and people comes in and out of their shop, the food was even better since their mother is making them who taught all of the three brothers all they know.

 

“Wait… so Mama Hiroko is 90’s Master and Iron chef champion?” Victor looked shocked, posting the information, may doubted until Hiroko posed with her old photos and her old Chef uniform with her three sons beside her with their dress shirts, except Hiro in his slim cargo shorts comically always being informal.

 

“Victor’s fans that didn’t like the Alpha since he bought the Omega off the market and didn’t share, mused knowing he has some other talent other than skating and seducing the Omega champion.

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and in my [ I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!](https://yajeb95.tumblr.com/)


End file.
